The Girl
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: A VERY SAD Song story. But it really makes so much sense to me. I had to write it down to get the song out of my head. Song is Tim McGraw: Dont Take The Girl. Johnny Pacar, Damon Young and Cody Jackson story.


Note: Very sad. You might cry if you read this with the song on. Characters are Jackson and Melissa and Emily and Damon. You will how much sense this song made for this story as you read.

 **Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was 8 years old. A little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole. His dad looked down and smiled. Said we can't leave her behind. Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind. And Johnny said, Take Jimmy Johnson. Take Tommy Thompson. Take my best friend Bo. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go. Take any boy in the world. Daddy, please don't take the girl.**

As little Johnny looked at a tiny little version of Melissa Wu with an even smaller fishing pole in her fingers he begged Jackson not to let her go with them.

"Sorry son," Jackson said. "She has to."

"Fine!" Johnny grumbled moving down to the tide pools on the beach." But you are so not getting my big worm!"

Melissa followed behind them as she tried to lug the pole and her pail full of worms down with the others to use as bait for the fishing.

 **Same old boy same sweet girl ten years down the road. He held her tight and kissed her lips in front of the picture show. A stranger came and pulled a gun grabbed her by the arm. said if you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm. And Johnny said. Take my money, take my wallet,take my credit 's a watch that my grandpa gave me, here's the key to my car, mister give it a whirl, but please don't take the girl.**

A seventeen year old Johnny kissed a sixteen year old Melissa square on the lips as the movie playing on the big screen in front of them got to her favorite part. The hero was confessing how much the girl made him feel and think about and as the lights were out around them, Johnny did the same thing.

"Melissa, I love you so much. You make me feel so good inside and I just want to sit here like ths and kiss you over and over a-"

As he was about to say something else a big tall, scary looking man barged into the theater and started waving a gun around and shouting at them all.

"Down!" Robert Russell cried." Now and nobody gets hurt!"

Johnny dove down and got ontop of Melissa's body protection laced in his every action and he heard heavy, stale breath in his ear.

"You…." Robert Russell glared straight at Melissa. "Get up. If you do what I tell you to do then I promise you'll be safe as pie." He pulled a loaded gun on Melissa, clutching her left arm tightly. At the sight of the loaded gun, Johnny shot up and started reasoning with Russell. Anything to get him to release his grip.

"Here mister, take it all. Just please don't take her. Take anything you want of mine. Take me. Take my guitar. Just please…. don't take my girl away. I'll do anything you want."

Robert Russell glared at Johnny and spit in his direction. He slammed Melissa to the ground but left her there with him without a look back.

That was too fucking close! Johnny thought and Melissa ran from the theater after it was over. They did not ever go back there.

 **Same old boy same sweet girl five years down the road. There's gonna be a little one and she says it's time to go. Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave. Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees.**

Emily was going to have a baby. His baby any second now. They drove to the hospital and waited five agonizing hours for the result of her newest ultrasound.

The doctor came out and talked to him.

"The baby's perfectly healthy Johnny. You should be very lucky."

"And Emily?" he asked. The doctor looked seriously disturbed by something.

"Johnny you'd better sit down."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"She's fading. Fast and you have to go."

"I'm not leaving her side!" Johnny shouted. Was he fucking crazy! "Emily's my wife! I love her!"

"She might not make it out of this pregnancy alive." the doctor said and Johnny felt sick to his stomach.

No.

The doctor left and Johnny cried out and fell to his knees.

 **He prayed.**

 **Take the very breath you gave me, Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Maske this my last request. Take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl.**

As peacefulness resounded through Johnny's body he saw light from a nearby window and looked up.

"Now you understand my son." He knew that it was God speaking to him and he smiled.

He got up and found Emily in a wheelchair holding a little baby in her arms.

Johnny looked up at the sky and shouted a loud cry of miraculous victory to God as a thank you to Him for saving Emily's life.

That night as he drove home with her and the baby asleep in the backseat of his new car Johnny looked back and saw the love of his life asleep in the car with his baby next to her on her lap.

Something strange was coming back to him. They parked the car and he got out and heard a snap.

A broken fishing pole lay at his feet and Johnny remembered when his father Jackson used to take him down to the glittering tide pools on his favorite local beach….

 **Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing when he was 8 years old.**


End file.
